


Stopy

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst pisany na pojedynek w 2014 roku; sama nie jestem pewna, czego się wówczas nawąchałam, że powstało coś takiego, no ale nic. <br/>SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopy

Stiles był wykończony. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że, według budzika, przespał ostatnie siedemnaście godzin, a wciąż czuł się senny. Kiedy Scott ostrzegał go, że dziesięć mil słonecznego, letniego dnia przy jego kondycji, nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, zignorował go, myśląc tylko o tym, że reszta ich grupy biegnie, więc dlaczego on by nie miał? 

A teraz żałował, bardzo żałował. Zwłaszcza, że jak zwykle musiał zwrócić na siebie zbyt dużo uwagi, kiedy to po dobiegnięciu na metę, i to w cale nie jako ostatni, zemdlał, wpadając na prowizoryczny stół z napojami dla biegaczy. Chociaż w tym wszystkim i tak chyba najgorsze było to, że ostatecznie to Derek i Peter zanieśli go do samochodu, bo nawet nie był w stanie iść o własnych siłach, a potem odwieźli go do domu. I byli tak dziwnie zgodni i wyjątkowo się nie sprzeczali, że Stiles chciał okrzyknąć tamten dzień cudem. 

Właściwie dopiero teraz uderzyło go to dziwne napięcie, które było między tamtą dwójką; od wyjazdu na domki Peter wyraźnie chodził na palcach wokół młodszego Hale’a. 

Ostatecznie Stiles doszedł do wniosku, że analizowanie tych zawiłych relacji nie jest teraz na jego siły. Zacisnął powieki, przypominając sobie widok umięśnionego brzucha Petera, który przyciskał go do swojego ciała, szepcząc, że niedługo będzie w domu – zupełnie jakby Stiles bał się, że może do niego nie dotrzeć, czy umrzeć gdzieś po drodze. Leżąc tak, uświadomił sobie, że jest zdecydowanie za gorąco i powinien pójść po jakiś wiatrak, czy cokolwiek, jednak zamiast tego wtulił się w poduszkę i zasnął. 

* 

Zamrugał, słysząc skrzypienie parkietu i uchylił jedną powiekę. Momentalnie oprzytomniał, dostrzegając w zasięgu swojego wzroku stopy. Zdecydowanie męskie stopy, które miał zaledwie kilkadziesiąt cali od twarzy, jako że po ostatnim skoku Scotta na jego posłanie, drewniana rama pękła i teraz musiał spać na materacu, czekając, aż pewien niesympatyczny stolarz zadzwoni z informacją, że nowa rama jest już gotowa. 

Już miał wrzasnąć, zwrócić uwagę, że nieładnie tak zakradać się do kogoś, gdy śpi, kiedy nagle dostrzegł rzuconą na ziemię koszulkę z czymś dziwnym, co wyglądało jednak całkiem znajomo. Już miał wstać, kiedy właściciel stóp przesunął się, przysuwając do materacu materiał. I nagle Stiles zrozumiał, że to tylko sen. Z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze, nie miał koszulki z Kubusiem Puchatkiem, a po drugie, nikt nie czyta w myślach. 

Doszedł do wniosku, że to może jeden z tych snów, kiedy to on kontroluje całą sytuację; czytał o nich kiedyś i nawet dwa razy udało mu się osiągnąć coś podobnego, jednak zazwyczaj jedynie miał świadomość, że sen jest jedynie snem i wcale nie miał przed sobą nagiego Petera, który by mu obciągał. Zresztą, ta wizja wydawała się tak bardzo absurdalna, że normalnie nawet bał się o tym myśleć. Nie wiedzieć czemu, mężczyzna posiadał niesamowitą zdolność rozszyfrowywania stilesowych myśli, dlatego też chłopak starał się pilnować w jego obecności. 

Teraz jednak, kiedy ustalił, że wszystko, co się dzieje, ma miejsce w jego głowie, od razu się rozluźnił i w końcu otworzył oczy szerzej, z uwagą przyglądając się wciąż nieruchomym stopom. 

Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął prawej, drżąc z podniecenia. Zaskoczony zauważył lekki pęcherz na małym palcu i z całego serca zapragnął pocałować to miejsce. 

Z bólem stwierdził, że tak dawno nie miał szans, by spełnić swoje pragnienie, że aż musiało mu się to śnić, ale zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty zmarnować tej szansy. 

Przesunął się bliżej rantu materaca, aż w końcu zsunął się na ziemię, kładąc policzek na przyjemnie ciepłej skórze. Westchnął cicho, pocierając policzkiem o drugie ciało, nie marząc o niczym innym, by w końcu móc wziąć wpierw jeden, potem drugi i trzeci i każdy kolejny, palec w usta; ssać je, oblizywać, okazywać uwielbienie. Właśnie obrócił głowę, tak, by jego usta znalazły się na wierzchu stopy, gdy nagle obiekt jego zainteresowania zniknął. 

Zerwał się z łóżka, ale jedyne, co widział, to durna koszulka z Kubusiem Puchatkiem i powiewająca zasłona w oknie. Wrócił do łóżka, chcąc jak najszybciej obudzić się w realnej rzeczywistości, gdzie zapewne serce będzie mu waliło jak oszalałe i pierwszym, co zrobi po przebudzeniu, to pozbędzie się erekcji. 

* 

Coś zwiększyło nacisk na materac, przez co został wyrwany ze snu. Otworzył oczy, jednak znowu zobaczył stopy. 

Sen. 

Tym razem zdecydowanie były inne, jakby nieco większe, z małą blizną na dużym palcu. Przez chwilę nie poruszał się, patrząc jedynie na ciemne włoski. Kiedy w końcu wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził jej wierzchem stopę, ta jedynie przysunęła się bliżej. 

Przez chwilę nawet pomyślał, żeby spojrzeć w górę i dowiedzieć się, o kim marzy nocami, jednak szybko dotarło do niego, że to zniszczyłoby całą chwilę i stawiane przed nim możliwości. Zamiast tego zdecydował się na szybkie działanie, skoro wcześniejszy sen zmienił się, nim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek. Jednak gdy obrócił się tak, by mieć wygodniejszy dostęp, do ulubionej części ciała i już otwierał usta, by złożyć pierwszy pocałunek na najmniejszym z palców - który, jeśli ktoś by pytał Stilesa, miał w sobie coś urokliwego – stopy zniknęły z zasięgu jego wzroku razem z ich właścicielami. To właśnie wtedy uznał, że następnym razem po prostu przytrzyma sennego delikwenta za kostki, by ten nie mógł mu uciec. 

* 

Otworzył oczy, przypominając sobie pierwszy ze snów, który był tak cholernie podniecający i pokręcony zarazem, że nie mógł dłużej czekać i włożył rękę pod kołdrę. 

Wydawał się tak realny, że nie potrzebował zbyt dużo czasu by dojść z lekkim sapnięciem, brudząc przy tym kołdrę. I tak miał zrobić pranie, więc nie widział powodu do zmartwień. 

Jednym energicznym ruchem wstał z łóżka i rozejrzał się po pokoju, gdy nagle jego wzrok spoczął na pamiętnej koszulce. Czym prędzej do niej podszedł i upadł na kolana. Rozprostował ją i, z jeszcze większym przerażeniem, niż chwilę wcześniej zrozumiał, że to wcale nie był sen, a co najważniejsze, musi znaleźć właścicieli stóp, skoro w końcu pojawił się ktoś, kto mógłby go zadowolić. 

* 

Obserwując swoich towarzyszy przy obiedzie, zerkał podejrzliwie na każdego męskiego osobnika, ignorując ciągłe poszturchiwanie przez Isaaca

― Stiles, opanuj się i zacznij jeść, zanim ten kurczak ucieknie ci z talerza ― wysyczał mu do ucha, jednocześnie przydeptując mu stopę. 

― Tak, tak, Isaac ― wymamrotał, nadziewając groszek na widelec i smętnie przesuwając go po talerzu. Nie cierpiał groszku. 

― Cieszę się, że wydobrzałeś. 

Stiles podniósł głowę, krzyżując wzrok z Peterem i jego serce zabiło szybciej. Czyżby? 

― Tak, ja też. Czułbym się odpowiedzialny, gdyby coś ci się stało ― dodał Derek, patrząc na niego uważnie. 

― Dzięki za troskę. 

Zignorował ich, przez co nie zauważył porozumiewawczych uśmiechów Hale’ów. 

― Właściwie to straszne, że umarłbym tam, a wy nawet byście nie wiedzieli ― zagaił, układając z groszku znak zapytania. 

― Nie przesadzaj, to tylko kilkanaście godzin snu. 

― Mogłem dostać zawału albo przeżyć atak krwiożerczych kosmitów, albo cokolwiek ― położył nacisk na ostatnie słowo. ― Grunt, że nikt do mnie nie zaglądał i czuję się taki… ― Zabrakło mu słowa. Spojrzał bezradnie na Isaaca, który ochoczo go wspomógł: 

― Porzucony, nieważny, wykluczony? ― zasugerował, dobierając trochę surówki z ogórków. 

― Powie… 

― Niechciany, zapomniany… 

― Isaac!― wykrzyknął, przykuwając wzrok siedzącego stolik obok starszego małżeństwa. 

― Stiles, nie przesadzaj. 

Peter zwrócił na siebie uwagę chłopaka, przybierając tę swoją cholernie niewinną minę, zupełnie jakby chciał powiedzieć: Ta noc należy do nas. 

Stiles przełknął ciężko ślinę, jednak jego wybawieniem okazał się podskakujący po drugiej stronie stołu Scott, który rozbawiał Matta, machając rękami. 

― A może wybierzemy się dzisiaj popływać? Skoro już tu jesteśmy, aż żal byłoby nie skorzystać… No i powinniśmy zacieśniać łączące nas wię… 

― Nie waż się kończyć, McCall ― warknął Jackson, łypiąc na wszystkich spode łba. ― Gdyby nie Matt, to w ogóle… 

― Tak, wiemy. Jesteś zły, groźny, wkurzony i w ogóle i chciałbyś rozgnieść nas na ścianie, ale niestety! Zgodziłeś się na ten wyjazd. 

― Jakbym miał wybór ― burknął chłopak, piorunując wzrokiem każdego, kto wpadł na poroniony pomysł, by w ogóle nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. 

Właściwie Stiles nie potrafił stwierdzić, od kogo wyszła inicjatywa wspólnego wyjazdu, ale i tak się cieszył, że na nią przystał. W końcu mógł odpocząć od tony nauki, którą serwowano im na studiach, a już dawno nie spotykali się wszyscy razem. 

Tym bardziej jego humor był dobry, że w końcu Scott zakopał topór wojenny z Peterem, który, jak twierdził McCall, wiecznie lubieżnie uśmiecha się do Stilesa, wyglądając przy tym, jakby chciał go zjeść. Problem w tym, że wystarczyłby jakiś sygnał, ze strony Hale’a i tak, Stilinski byłby jego, bo nigdy nie potrafił się oprzeć ani mu, ani Derekowi, ani dwudniowemu zarostowi pokrywającemu twarz mężczyzny, co ci skrzętnie wykorzystywali, robiąc ze Stilesa chłopca na posyłki. I w cale nie chodziło tu o przyniesienie herbaty. 

W końcu zdecydował się jakoś rozładować powstające napięcie i klasnął w dłonie z uśmiechem. 

― To świetny pomysł, to co, za godzinę przy drzewie? ― zapytał, mając na myśli rozłożysty dąb rosnący niedaleko ich pensjonatu. 

Wszyscy wydawali się zgodni. 

* 

Stiles siedział na piasku, cały czas myśląc o tym, co wydarzyło się w nocy. Wydawało mu się prawdopodobne, by stopy należały do Hale’ów, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, by nagle Scott czy Jackson przerzucili się na chłopaków, a już zwłaszcza na Stilesa. Z drugiej strony to mógł być ktokolwiek obcy, kto podsłuchał jak rozmawiałem z Isaaciem na temat swojej słabości. 

Uznał, że kiedy reszta wyjdzie z wody, powinien uważnie przyglądać się ich stopom, by być pewnym. Nie miał co prawda wizji czasu po dowiedzeniu się prawdy, ale w razie czego zostawi to losowi. 

Słońce mocno grzało, a on sam leżał na brzuchu na miękkim, ogromnym ręczniku plażowym, który śmiało mógł posłużyć za leżak dla dwóch osób. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, jego powieki zrobiły się cięższe, a on sam zasnął. 

* 

Kiedy otworzył oczy, leżał na stole, w dodatku na pewnej wysokości. Nagle zamrugał, zrywając się do pionu. To przestawało być śmieszne; nie dość, że nie wiedział, jak się tu znalazł, to jeszcze z całą pewnością nie miał pomysłu na swoją rolę w tym przedstawieniu. 

― Halo? ― wycharczał, bo gardło miał dziwnie suche. Zupełnie, jakby od dłuższego czasu nic nie pił. Odchrząknął i spróbował raz jeszcze: ― Halo?! 

― Stiles, widzę, że już się obudziłeś. 

Chłopak momentalnie się odwrócił, piorunując Petera wzrokiem. 

― Co mi zrobiłeś, draniu? ― wykrzyknął, przypominając sobie ich nieciekawy początek znajomości. Może jednak się pomylił i Peter jednak był psychopatycznym mordercą? W końcu niecodziennie budził się na stole w jakiejś podejrzanej kuchni i to w samych kąpielówkach! 

― Ależ nic, nie gorączkuj się. 

Mężczyzna przysuwał się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu złapał Stilesa za ramiona i pchnął na chropowate drewno. W pierwszym odruchu chłopak chciał się odsunąć, jednak był świadom tego, jak bardzo, jak długo pragnął tej chwili i wobec tego, co się działo, był po prostu bezradny. 

Wydawało mu się, że dosłowni sekunda dzieli go od pocałunku, od zbliżenia ich ciał, kiedy nagle jakiś dziwny dźwięk odwrócił jego uwagę i zmusił do przeniesienia wzroku za siebie.   
Otworzył szerzej oczy na widok rozsypanej na podłodze mąki, która z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej opuszczała paczkę, ale ostatecznie to szok na twarzy Dereka go ocucił. 

― My nic… ― zaczął, ale mężczyzna tylko pokręcił głową, zbliżył się do nich, zupełnie ignorując to, że przeszedł przez mąkę i teraz zostawiał jasne ślady. Bez ostrzeżenia wziął Stilesa na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni, gdzie Stilinski w końcu zrozumiał, że miał rację, co do podejrzewania Dereka i Petera… Cóż, nic w rodzinie nie ginie. 

Kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, spojrzał na nich dwóch, czując, że policzki muszą robić mu się czerwone. 

― Widzisz, miałem rację. ― Peter spojrzał na chłopaka z satysfakcją. Derek skinął głową w odpowiedzi. 

Peter wydawał się pewniejszy, kiedy zrzucał klapki, w których chodził i koszulkę, przez co tym bardziej speszył Stilesa. Derek jedynie stał w pobliżu, patrząc na Petera z tak przeraźliwym głodem, że Stilinskim aż coś szarpnęło. Chciałby, żeby ktoś tak na niego patrzył. 

Po chwili był świadkiem chyba najbardziej podniecającej rzeczy jaką w życiu widział… Mniej więcej przez cztery minuty, jeśli miał być szczery, dokładnie do czasu, który zajął Hale’om pokonanie odległości dzielącej ich od Stilesa. 

Wkrótce utonął w plątaninie ciał, języków i w końcu upragnionych stóp i gdzieś w trakcie intensywnego orgazmu pomyślał, że Kubuś Puchatek to jednak fajny miś.


End file.
